


Two Rows Over and Four Rows Up

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: Passing Chemistry had nothing, absolutely nothing, on her.





	Two Rows Over and Four Rows Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff

He didn’t notice her at first. The semester had been too overwhelming to notice things like stunning blondes with mountains of books. **  
**

But when he did notice her, she was all he could focus on. Passing Chemistry had nothing, absolutely nothing, _on her._

At first it was the ridiculous number of books that she always seemed to have around her that drew his eye. And then he admired her incredible work ethic and diligence. Nothing seemed to sway her from her work. Unlike many other students in the library, she seemed to have no interest in using the stacks for purposes other than research. He’d noticed she turned down all attempts at conversation, no matter who the person was.

But then she was all he could look at.

Long, slender legs crossed under her table, her foot always bouncing along to whatever music was playing in her headphones. She almost always had her smooth as silk hair pulled into a messy bun that showed off her graceful neck. 

Rowan tried to limit the time he spent observing her, he really did. He was not a creep, honestly. But it was like as soon as she walked into the library, his brain zeroed in on her. She consumed his every thought, leaving no space for anything else. And his grades were definitely reflecting his inability to focus on anything else. He wanted to talk to her, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be rejected, as he surely would be. 

He’d only walked past her sanctuary once. It was really the most efficient path to the periodicals, so he couldn’t avoid entering her orbit. The walk to her seemed to stretch on for eons, until suddenly he was there, walking past her. He only allowed himself to gaze at her in his peripheral vision, at first. But when she looked up to find a book in one of her many piles, he couldn’t help but take in her face fully.

She was like the early morning sun, warm and radiant, casting her glow all around, bringing light to everything she touched. Her effortless beauty utterly wrecked him. Her skin was smooth and dewy, her lips full and kissable. And her eyes, her eyes had such enormous depth, like staring into a deep turquoise sea.

It took him a second to realize that she had met his gaze and was staring back at him. Rowan quickly looked away and hurried on to his destination. He never walked past her again after that encounter.

After that embarrassing occurrence, he started seeing her everywhere. At the cafeteria, in his anatomy class, even once at the grocery store. The worst was two nights ago at a party, looking like a sin in a slinky gold dress, dancing with a gorgeous brunette with green eyes.

Rowan had barely slept since then. It had been bad enough that every waking moment had been consumed with her, but now she tormented his dreams too. He had woken up that morning sweaty and uncomfortable with the sheets tangled around him like ropes.

He groaned. Even a cold shower that morning had done nothing for him. Rowan shoved aside his books, unable to focus. If this kept on, he would never get into med school. He slid his phone out of his pocket, giving himself five minutes to dick off before he would recommit to finish his study for the day.

Rowan flipped through his social media for a few seconds and then pulled up Terrasen Stag Anonymous. Fenrys has showed it to him a couple months ago, and it had become his new favorite guilty pleasure. Students all over campus used the site like an online notice board. Most of the time is was used to anonymously hit on other students, meet for hookups, or tell professors where they could stick their assignments, but occasionally the messages where sweet or down right strange. Rowan loved those ones the best.

_To the person who lost five dollars in the cafe, sorry I was hungry. Totally bought a sandwich, it was delicious._

_Someone tell Professor Maeve she’s a cold hearted bitch. Love from section 2A._

_To the cute blonde guy in Hist 101, I would do you in a minute if you wore less cologne._

_Hey silver haired buzzard, quit staring and come say hi or something already. Signed two rows over and four rows up._

That last one made his heart stop. Rowan’s head shot up and he looked around and counted tables...sure enough the blonde’s table was two rows over and fours up. He gulped, his palms suddenly sweaty. Apparently, he hadn’t been nearly as discreet as he thought he was.

The blonde gave him a mischievous grin when she noticed he was sitting there utterly gobsmacked. Then she winked at him and walked away from her seat in a way that could only be described as a strut. All the way back to the last row of the stacks.

Rowan was so completely _screwed_.


End file.
